FREE Beyond The Horizon
by khian-sama
Summary: Haru ha tenido varios problemas en la busqueda de su libertad, incluyendo la relación que maneja con su querido amigo Makoto y con los demas chicos, ¿Podrá Haru encontrar la estabilidad y el equilibrio y al fin sentirse libre? ¿Estará Makoto dispuesto a seguir junto con Haru? o ... ¿Habran quienes traten de separarlos?


_**AHOGANDOME EN TU MEMORIA**_ _._

 _El agua...siempre está allí para ti, para cuando quieres sentirla y sumergir todo tu ser en ella..._

 _Tan suave, tan liviana, pero a la vez demuestra por igual que tiene colmillos... todo depende realmente de como la trates, debes ser libre para asi poder aceptarla y dejar que te acepte._

 _Si, el agua es hermosa ... y yo, yo nado para ella._

≈≈ **FREE Beyond The Horizon ≈≈**

 _Hace ya varios meses fue mi última competencia junto con mis compañeros, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa ..._

 _Al fin, he tomado una decisión, ahora sé cual es mi sueño, sé que debo hacer para alcanzarlo y seguir sintiendome libre, pero ... ¿Acaso aún no lo soy por completo?_

El bello joven de tez nivea, orbes zafíro con el toque único de asemejarse al oceano, cabello azabache y cuerpo delgado, ligeramente tallado de forma hermosa, se daba el lujo de mirar como sus cadejos de cabello negro ondeaban tras cada movimiento que ejercia mientras permanecía sumergido bajo el agua; sus piernas se movian en conjunto simulando ser la cola de un triton, mientras que los digitos de sus dedos buscaban acariciar entre suaves brazadas la piel de aquel liquido transparente.

 _Quizás yo ... aún no sea libre del todo, pero buscaré la forma de hacerlo._ -Al sentir la falta de aire, el joven de cabello azabache salío de las profundidades de la piscina para así tomar una bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones, aliviando la sensación para nada agradable de quedarse corto de este, mas cuando sus orbes buscaron detallar lo que habia al rededor de la piscina de la academia Iwatobi, se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de alguien a quien reconocía muy bien ...

 _Haru-chan~_ -Un joven alto, de cabello castaño, hermosa y calida sonrisa se encontraba extendiendo su mano hacia el bello chico quien aún seguía sumergido hasta la nariz dentro del agua

 _Makoto ..._ \- exclamó con ese usual tono de voz frívolo mas no por ello desinteresado, lentamente comenzó a acercarse al más alto hasta tomar su mano-

 _Haru... creo que se te ha hecho tarde, ya es de noche~_ -Sus orbes esmeraldas se resguardaron por breves instantes tras los parpados cuando este los húbo cerrado para así sonreírle de forma apacible y bella a su compañero-

 _Uhh ... supongo_ -Permitiendo que Makoto le ayudase a salir del agua, abandonó la piscina, seguido a ello tomó la toalla para secarse y así poder ponerse la ropa, mas un chillido de desaprobación por parte del peli castaño le hizo detenerse- _No tardaré en llegar a casa... ademas, no soy tan debil como para enfermar por estar con la ropa mojada un par de minutos._

 _Haru ! Ve al baño ... yo te estaré esperando, ademas es de noche! esta soplando el viento y no puedo permitir que enfermes de esa forma tan descuidada!_ -El peli castaño suspiró lleno de alivio cuando notó que el bello nadador tomó su atuendo junto con la toalla para asi ir a los vestidores, no estando muy feliz.-

 _Ahh...~ supongo que él siempre será así ...~_ -Sus bellos orbes esmeraldas parecian haber adquirido un leve brillo al igual que su sonrisa, mas aquella expresión de enamorado cambió de forma radical a una nostalgica, una carente de alegría y llena de dolor- ...

 _¿Makoto? ... Makoto, ya estoy listo_ -Haruka caminó hasta las escalas en donde esperó a que el mencionado le diera alcance- ¿Va todo bien, Makoto?

 _Hai! no hay nada de que preocuparse, Haru~_ -Y de no ser porque aquella bella sonrisa volvío a adornar sus labios, el otro no le hubiera creido; sin más comenzaron a caminar juntos, bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, debilmente adornado por algunas estrellas, hasta llegar a la casa del azabache-

 _Etto~ Haru... yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo..._ -Mas por cosas del destino el llamado de una voz familiar para ambos jovenes, arruinó por completo el plan de Makoto quien dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro para luego alzar una mano con ligereza, saludando al pelirrojo que se acercaba a paso rápido-

 _Tch, Haru! ¿Donde demonios estabas? ¡Te estuve esperando por horas!_

-El pelirrojo se puso justo enfrente de ambos jovenes y sin tardanza alguna agarró por el antebrazo al azabache quien le miraba sin denotar emoción alguna-

 _Uh...Buenas noches, Makoto ..._ -Mencionó Haru antes de zafarse con ligereza del agarre que le tenía Rin, recibiendo un ademan por parte del pelicastaño, seguido a ello caminó hasta entrar en la casa-

 _Demonios... no me digas que de nuevo Haru estaba nadando hasta esta hora! Ahhg... Como sea, solo espero no atrape un refrío, despues de todo debemos celebrar~_ -Una amplia sonrisa dejó ver los filosos dientes del chico tiburon-

 _¿Una celebracíon?_ -Preguntó un curioso Makoto, quien de forma interna le pedia al universo que estuviera malentendiendo todo, pues si bien, Rin y Haru se habian hecho cada vez más cercanos, al punto de que veía siempre llegar todas las noches al pelirrojo a casa del azabache y quedarse alli por varias horas o amanecer si se trataba de un fin de semana.- _¿Qué estan celebrando?_ -Para entonces el bello peli castaño ya tenia su corazon acongojado, mas su sonrísa característica seguía vigente-

 _Pues... Haru y yo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo, hoy se cumple nuestro primer mes!_ -El pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír de forma triunfal, incluso sabiendo que aquello estaba tomando por sopresa a Makoto- _¿Acaso Haru no te lo había dicho?_

 _N-No ... creo que se le pasó por alto confiarme algo como esto ..._ -Makoto bajó por breves instantes la mirada, al sentir que ésta habia comenzado a cristalizarse, mas tomando aire logró mantener el semblante y permanecer sonriente aun cuando su corazón se había hecho añicos, despues de todo el chico de quién gustaba ya tenía pareja... - _Me alegra por ambos Rin, yo ... sé que hacen una b-buena pareja ..._

 _¿Estas bien?_ -El pelirrojo dejó de sonreír al notar como Makoto apretaba con cierta fuerza los puños, mas éste solo asintío sin dejar de sonreír- _Amm ... si, gracias por eso, emm te dejo, debo ir a ver si Haru quiere comer algo de lo que le traje... ¡Nos vemos luego Makoto!_ -sin mas tardanza el pelirrojo entró en la casa dejando en completa soledad a aquel chico cuya aura de nostalgía parecia no poder ocultar-

 _H-Haru._.. -Mordío con fuerza sus propios labios para asi poder contener el dolor, pues tanto tiempo que habia pasado con aquel bello nadador, pensó que llegaría el dia en el que ambos pudieran estar juntos, mas todo se habia escapado de sus manos pues alguien se habia llevado su sueño y con este su sonrisa; Negó repetidas veces y comenzó a alejarse de allí rápidamente, mas aún cuando sintío como las lagrimas afloraban y por ello comenzó a correr rogandole al cielo que nadie le viera en ese estado- _¡Haru!..._ -Minuto a minuto aquel agonizante dolor le llevó a detenerse en un parque lleno de árboles donde buscó tomar asiento en una de las bancas- _P-Por qué no... ¡¿Por qué no me atreví a decirselo antes?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me gana el miedo?! ... Ahhg! ..._ -Se abrazó así mismo con fuerza mientras las gotas salinas seguían fluyendo-

 _¿Tachibana? .._. -Un hombre alto y de contextura fuerte, cabello negro y orbes turquesa, se percató de la presencia del peli castaño allí, por lo que se acercó a paso marcado hasta tenerle en frente y comprobar que se trataba de este, despues de todo si algo le había hecho dudar de la identidad ajena, era el semblante deprorable en el que lo encontró- _¿Makoto? ..._

 _Uhh...?_ -tomó aire al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz profunda y gruesa, logrando acallar los sollozos por breves instantes- _S-Sousuke ... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

.. _.Dejemos a un lado aquello, ¿Por qué usted está en este estado? ¿Acaso ocurrío algo?_ -El pelinegro se sentía en confianza de realizar dichas cuestiones al menor, pues si bien ya llevaban mucho tiempo conversando incluso intercambiando mensajes de texto o confiandose mutuamente alguno que otro tema o problema- ... _Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que desée_ -Terminó de modular para seguido a ello poner una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del contrario y tomar asiento junto a este en la banca, mas lo que nunca esperó fue que Makoto se le lanzara de lleno para así ocultar el rostro en su pecho- ... _¿M-Makoto? ... !_! -Sin dudarlo dos veces le brindó resguardo entre sus fuertes brazos, dando ligeras caricias a la amplia espalda del chico orca quien había comenzado a sollozar incluso a temblar mientras jadeaba adolorido- ... _Makoto ...Me quedaré con usted el tiempo necesario para que se calme._

 _La noche fue transcurriendo y con esta la luna fue quedando atrapada por las nubes, las cuales delataban que pronto llovería, por lo que optando por abandonar el parque, Sousuke se puso de pie con Makoto entre brazos, éste se habia quedado dormido despues de varias horas de llorar y sollozar_

 _Le llevaré a mi casa... despues de todo mis padres viven en el departamento contiguo, no habrá problema alguno._ -A paso ligero, Yamazaki emprendío con Tachibana en brazos el recorrido hasta llegar a su departamento de tamaño mediano pero bien decorado y cómodo, al entrar en este caminó hasta su cuarto donde reposó sobre la cama al menor a quien iba a dejar durmiendo solo de no ser por que éste le agarró la mano-

 _Por favor... por favor no te vayas ... quedate~_ -Con los ojos ya hinchados de llorar y la voz entrecortada, el peli castaño le rogó compañía al otro, quién sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó en la cama, permitiendo que el pobre chico cuyo corazón había sido destrozado se le recostara en el pecho-

 _Todo estará bien... nada más dígame ¿Qué es lo que le tiene en este estado?_ -Lentamente sus digitos le proporcionaban suaves caricias al cuerpo ajeno, con la esperanza de que esto le calmase-

 _Soy un completo idiota... ¿Sabes? al fin yo ... iba a tomar tu consejo... a-al fin yo le iba a confesar mis sentimientos a Haru, pe-pero ya era demasiado tarde_ -Nuevamente sintío aquel fiero dolor carcomiendose su ser-

 _¿Tarde? ... ¿Por qué tarde? ¿Acaso él le rechazó?_ -Al notarle en medio de tanto dolor, le brindó un fuerte abrazo-

 _¿Cómo no pude notar que Haru estaba saliendo con Rin? ¡¿POR QUÉ SE ME PASÓ POR ALTO?!_ -En medio de un potente alarido el chico orca busco esconder el rostro en el pecho ajeno, mas lo que Makoto no notó fue el rostro de sorpresa de Yamazaki, quien sintío como su respiración se hacia pesada-

 _Rin ... ?_ -Tomando una bocanada de aire y luego expulsandola en un amargo suspiro prosiguío dandole consuelo al menor, aunque por igual aquello lo hubiera dejado sin aliento, despues de todo, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas que Rin le tomara en serio y le dejase de ver solo como un amigo- ... _Nanase~_ -mencionó con la voz colmada por la horrenda sensación de la ira y la frustración-


End file.
